La Batalla Final
by Pipu-Radcliffe
Summary: HHr- Lord aun esta cerca, pero eso no les preocupa ahora.. deciden divertirse. Se pasan de copas y...- Dejen Reviews
1. Baile de graduacion

**Buenas... Soy yo, la autora de "Por siempre te am" y estoy probando suerte con otro tipo de ficts con un poco mas de suspenso. Me gustaria que me envien reviews y que me den su opinion en ellos, es que su opinion vale todo para mi. Es decir... por supuesto que esto va a tener romance por parte de Harry y Hermione, y porque no, tambien de algunas parejas mas que me gustan, pero no voy a dejar pasar algo de suspenso, e intentaré hacer este fict verdaderamente largo. Asi, es mas la intriga y la sorpresa, ¿No?. Tambien les cuento que este fict comenzará, por primera vez en mis ficts, en Hogwarts, pero pronto terminará eso, y pasará a ser un fict como los que yo siempre hago y me encanta hacer, jeje.Los primeros capiscomienzan con romance... pero pronto vendrá el suspenso, no crean que todos serán iguales, jeje.**

**Comenzamos...**

* * *

**"La Batalla Final".**

**Capitulo 1: Baile de graduacion**

Todo 7º año de la casa Gryffindor se encontraba en clase de Pociones con el abominable y grasiento profesor Snape, y como no, con los mortífagos de Slytherin. Si, mas de la mitad de ellos eran mortífagos, era de suponerse ya que sus padres eran los mas fieles seguidores de Voldemort. Harry, Hermione y Ron, no hacian caso a Malfoy y sus gorilas, habian aprendido a ignorarlo, de lo que si se preocupaban es que pronto terminaría el colegio, perderían contacto entre ellos, vendría el baile, cosa que preocupaba a toda la escuela, pero lo peor de todo era que, por supuesto, la profecia se cumpliría y Harry debería enfrentarse a Voldemort... si, estaba tomando clases extra de DCAO por orden de Dumbledore, lo que le gustaba mucho, porque perdia otras horas y el unico dia que tenia Pociones 3 horas era justo el horario en que el tomaba clases con el profesor Lupin, quien habia vuelto a la escuela luego de que encontraron la cura para los licántropos. Mientras Harry estaba en sus clases de defensa, Ron y Hermione en sus ratos libres buscaban en la biblioteca hechizos que puedan ayudar a Harry el dia de la batalla. Sabian que no encontrarian algo que mate a Voldemort, pero si encontrarian algo para retenerlo un rato o para debilitarlo. Hermione seguia siendo la sabelotodo de siempre, si. Levantaba la mano cuando un profesor hacia la pregunta, hacia sus tareas con dias de anticipacion y tomaba apuntes de todo lo que los profesores decian, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que en los ultimos dos años se habia puesto mas linda... como toda una señorita. Harry la miraba mucho, como a una amiga, claro... pero sentia que eso estaba cambiando, y no lo quería admitir, pero si llegara a suceder, sabia que no podria esperar mucho sin confesarle sus ahora futuros profundos sentimientos, porque eso solo haria que no se concentrara en sus clases de DCAO, y que el dia de la batalla "final" se encuentre con la mente nublada a causa de ella, y que encima, le lea el pensamiento y sepa su debilidad para aprovechar y ponerla en peligro, haciendo caer a Harry en una emboscada.

-Potter, chist, Potter... aqui-. Susurraba Malfoy desde su pupitre al de Harry y Hermione. Harry no le prestaba atencion, y Hermione menos.

-Ey, Harry... el idiota te llama-. Le avisó Ron acercándose desde el pupitre de atras en donde estaba con Neville a quien le iba pésimamente mal con su poción y para colmo, Snape no los dejaba ayudarlo, aunque la ayuda de Ron no serviria de mucho ya que a el no le iba mucho mejor.

-Que me deje de joder! No pienso arriesgarme a que nos quiten mas puntos de los 50 que ya nos ha quitado hace 5 minutos-. Contestó Harry y se volvió para hacer su pocion, pero cuendo se dió la vuelta estaba Snape esperando a que el se voltease, con una sonrisa malévola en los labios y el pelo mas grasiento que nunca.

-¿Quiere compartir con nosotros, señor Potter?-. Dijo Snape para ridiculizarlo.

-No-. Contestó Harry fria y decididamente. Hermione lo miró mal.

-Pues... si es asi, no puedo obligarlo, pero son 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor. ¿No era eso lo que queria?Jajajaja-. Se dió vuelta y se dirigió a su escritorio.

-Eres un tonto!-. Le susurró Hermione.

-No me dejaré ridiculizar asi de facil, y menos por él-. Le contestó Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

-Has lo que quieras-. Se dio vuelta y siguió con su posion.

Sonó la campana y todos pusieron una muestra en una botella y se la llevaron a Snape. Harry tomó sus cosas y salió a esperar a sus dos amigos.   
Al salir estos se encaminaron los 3 juntos al Gran Salon, a cenar.   
Una vez allí, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y todos quedaron en silencio completamente.

-Queridos alumnos de 7º año, les pediré por favor que luego de la cena esten en sus respectivas salas comunes para que alli, el jefe de cada casa, les de informacion sobre el baile de graduacion al que solo ustedes podran ir. Mas detalles a las 7 horas en las salas comunes. Ahora... a comer!-. Se sentó y en las mesas aparecieron todo tipo de cosas. Desde estofado hasta papas... de todo. Ron comia a mas no poder mientras que Harry hablaba con Hermione acerca del baile.

-¿Como crees que será?-. Decia Harry.

-He oido... bueno, es obvio, que hay que buscar pareja-. Contestó Hermione imaginandose quien sería el chico que la invitase.

-Oh ¿Y tu? ¿Quieres que algun chico en especial te invite?-. Dijo Harry picaron deseando que ella le contestara que lo queria a el.

-No... es decir, si, pero no creo que el me invite porque él solo me ve como una amiga, y bueno... si alguien que me cae bien me invita, iré con él. Incluso si es Neville... el me cae bien-. Dijo un poco angustiada.

-Ah... ¿Y me puedes decir quien es ese afortunado chico?-. Pidió Harry como rogando que le dijera "Ese chico eres tu, Harry" aunque sabia que era un 99 imposible.

-No puedo decirtelo, Harry... es que... me da vergüenza-. Contestó para zafar, la chica de ojos miel.

-Ok... como quieras-. Contestó Harry maldiciendose para si.

-¿Y tu Harry? ¿Ya sabes a quien vas a invitar? Es decir... tienes a medio colegio por detras, alguna de esas bellas chicas te gustará, ¿No?-. Harry quedó pensativo.

-No... no es una de esas chicas, es decir, es bellisima, pero creo y lamento que no es una de esas chicas que tu dices que son bellas y que estan detras mio-. Contestó el chico con esos cabellos azabaches que tanto admiraba Hermione.

-Ah... y ¿Yo puedo saber quien es?-. Decia Hermione pensando que ese chico espectacular por el cual morian miles de chicas tal vez podria ser suyo.

-Pues... no, Hermy... a mi tambien me da vergüenza-. Contestó lamentandose mucho por no tener el valor de un verdadero Gryffindor. Es decir... pudo luchar un monton de veces contra Voldemort y salir vivo, pero no puede decirle a una chica sus sentimientos. La verdad es que si Rita Skeeter se enterara de esto sería el chisme del momento por años _"El gran Harry Potter no puede declararse a una chica",_ pensaba Harry como titular de la noticia de primera plana de El Profeta.

-Ok, Harry, no te presionaré, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi y que no me reiré de ti, por nada-. Aseguró la chica haciendo su ultimo intento en el dia para saber quien era la desgraciada y afortunada chica que le habia robado ese bombon al que solo ella conocia tan bien y que por desgracia tambien resultaba ser su mejor amigo! _" Dios... es cierto... debo olvidarme de el!!!"._

Una vez terminada la cena todos se levantaron para ir a sus salas comunes donde les seria comunicado todo lo que tenia que ver con el baile. A las 7 todos se encontraban alli y Hermione y Ron con los demas prefectos habian logrado calmarlos para que no les quitasen puntos.   
La profesora McGonagall llegó y se dispuso a leer las condiciones y a contarles de que trataria el baile.

-Ejem... comenzaré contandoles las condiciones de este baile: Deben venir vestidos de gala... debe ser al estilo muggle, ya les diremos de que trata el estilo muggle para los que no saben. Debe ser con parejas ya que se escogera a la mejor pareja de la generacion para que sean "los reyes" del baile. Eso es todo en lo que a condiciones se trata. Ahora les contaré de que tratará: Habrá baile lento y movido, un poco de los dos. Y por ultimo... lo mejor. La eleccion del rey y de la reina. Todas y cada una de las parejas debe anotarse 1 semana antes del baile, para que las demas personas puedan saber a quien emparejar. Todos deben votar el dia indicado, ese dia será 2 dias antes del baile, es decir, el 27, ya que el baile será en 29. Si alguien no vota puede ser castigado con tener que repetir su año en Hogwarts... asi que mejor decidanse. El dia del baile, antes de darle comienzo al mismo, se diran los nombres de la pareja escogida y ellos serán los que den comienzo al baile y, tendran por supuesto una mesa para ellos solos, como una mesa real... con trono y todo. Bueno, eso es todo, me retiro. A dormir!-. Asi salió por el retrato de la señora gorda. Nadie le habia hecho caso, al contrario, estaban todos comentando. Los chicos se querian morir y las chicas estaban volando de la felicidad.

-Me voy a dormir... ¿Vienes, Ron?-. Se dispuso Harry desganado.

-Si, luego voy-. Dijo Ron mientras se acercaba.- Le pediré a Lavender que venga conmigo. Es que Seamus le pedirá a Parvati y no seré malo con un amigo... al fin y al cabo, es una chica, no 1000 galleons-.

A Harry se le vino Hermione a la cabeza y pensó en invitarla.- Gracias por hacerme acordar, Ron...-. Le dijo Harry poniendose eufórico y estando a punto de partir hacia Hermione.

-Acordar... ¿Acordar que?-. Dijo Ron.

-Es que voy a invitar a Hermy al baile. Ya vengo, no vaya a ser que me quiten semejante belleza-. Y salió corriendo.

-Ay... este chico esta enamoradisimo!-. Y se dirigió a Lavender.

Harry estaba llegando y repasando lo que le diria. Al estar detras de ella quien le daba la espalda, le toco el hombro y ella volteó.

-¿Si?-. Preguntó quedando anonadada con esas esmeraldas.

-Hermy... ¿Quieres ve-venir al baile con-conmigo?-. Preguntó finalmente Harry estando aun nervioso.

Hermione no cavia en su propia piel del orgullo. El chico mas codiciado de Hogwarts, su "mejor amigo" y ademas el chico del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada le pedia que fuese con él al baile de graduacion. El baile mas importante y en el que por lo general todo el mundo se declara su amor al ser tal vez la ultima vez que se verian. Sin pensarlo dos veces contestó:

-Si... un honor-.

-Pues... es todo mio. Y, luego te veo. Voy a dormir-. Le dió un beso en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba y sentía el aroma de su cabello y luego se volteó hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicos.

* * *

El dia del baile llegó. Ya todos habian votado y aun no se sabian los resultados. Hermione estaba a punto de salir a su encuentro con Harry. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosado fuerte de terciopelo, largo, y con tirantes. Solo tenia un pequeño bordado de flores en el pecho. Tenia unas sandalias del mismo color, accesorios de todo tipo convinando uno con otro y con el vestido, el cabello recogido atras en un lindo peinado y un maquillaje muy suave para contrastar el vestido y que no esté muy cargado.   
Se miró por ultima vez al espejo y salió a la sala comun a donde habia quedado con Harry. Este chico llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata gris. Sus lentes de contacto lo hacian ver mas hermoso todavia y estaba esperando a Hermione apoyado contra una pared y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalon. Cada chica que pasaba lo miraba y el chico solo miraba su reloj. Al fin la vió, estaba hermosa. Harry la tomó del brazo y le dió un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Todas las chicas la miraban con desprecio, cosa que a ella siempre le habia gustado, siempre y cuando sea por causa de ser una de las personas mas importantes para el chico mas lindo del colegio.

-Hola-. Saludo ella.

-Hola-. Contestó Harry.- Estas hermosa-.

Ella se sonrojó.- Tu tambien te ves muy lindo... nunca te habia visto asi-.

-¿Vamos?-. Dijo Harry, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa que solo el podia dar tan dulcemente.

-Vamos-. Juntos salieron de la sala por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Todos se encontraban ya en la pista, donde tenian que estar. Alli les anunciaría a la pareja de la generacion. El profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su silla, y dió un pequeño discurso.

-Queridos chicos... hoy es el ultimo baile y la ultima vez que disfrutaran Hogwarts. Por eso les pido que disfruten este baile al maximo y que no peleen-. Miro a Harry y despues a Malfoy.- que este sea el mejor dia de sus vidas. Prof. McGonagall, por favor-. El se sentó nuevamente y la nombrada se levantó.

-Ahora se conocerá a la pareja del año-. Tomó un sobre lacrado y lo abrió. Dio una repasada a todas las parejas antes de informar la ganadora.- Y los elegidos son... Hermione Granger y Harry Potter-.

Los nombrados quedaron asombrados y sorprendidos ya que nunca habian pensado en que eso seria posible, pero la verdad Harry penso que los chicos habian votado eso para que sus novias y/o enamoradas no anden detras de el y les presten atencion.   
Se acercaron a la profesora McGonagall quien les dió la orden de que se sienten en su mesa. Todos los demas se fueron a ubicar en otras mesas esparcidas por todo el Gran Comedor, del cual habian sacado las mesas de las casas y habian repartido un monton de mesas para dos.

Todos terminaron de comer y Harry y Hermione estaban nerviosisimos porque ellos debian de comenzar a bailar antes que todos. La musica comenzo a sonar, era lenta, se llamaba Amo, de Axel Fernando.

**_"Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas_**

**_amo lo que muestras o insinuas _**

**_amo lo que eres o imagino _**

**_te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mio"_**

Harry se levantó y le extendió la mano para sacarla a bailar. Todos los observaban pero el se armó de coraje y se fueron al medio de la pista.

**_"Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes _**

**_amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas _**

**_yo amo tus dudas y certezas_**

**_te amo en lo simple y lo compleja"_**

Comenzaron a bailar muy pegaditos, como si nadie los viese, y poco a poco todos fueron entrando, las chicas a regañadientes, porque Hermione... ufff, si que estaba pegada a Harry, pero el ojiverde no se quedaba atras, la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura y la atraia hacia si.   
La chica de rizos castaños estaba que se moria ante este gesto de su "amigo" y se puso a pensar: _"¿Y si el esta enamorado de mi?No... no puede ser, pero... ¿Si le gusto? Podria yo conquistarlo, ¿No?... Ay, no se... ¿Por que no habrá invitado a aquella chica al baile y si me invitó a mi?"_ Todas esas eran las dudas que tendria que resolver mas tarde. Ahora se debia preocupar por el chico que la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura.   
Por otro lado, Harry pensaba:_ "¿Como es que aceptó ir conmigo? Es decir, yo le pregunte primero que todos y podria haberme dicho que no, o que luego me diría. Bah... no se, ahora me preocupa que probablemente Voldemort se presente mañana, que suerte que nadie lo sabe, pero espero que esos aurores puedan acompañarme. Debo decirle a Herms todo esto porque no podria exponerme a perderla para siempre sin que ella sepa todo lo que la quiero"._

Comenzó una cancion con mas ritmo hip-hop, de los que les gustaban a los chicos, ya que las chicas bailaban moviendo el trasero, como asi decia la cancion. Esta se llamaba Hey Mamma, de Black Eyed Peas. Harry se quitó la chaqueta y Hermione se dispuso a bailar sin cuidar de que su cabello este bien y demas. "Esta es mi fiesta de graduacion, la locura llego!".

_**"Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama **_

_**Get on the floor and move your booty mama **_

_**We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma **_

_**(REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND)"**_

Hermione se movia muy bien, al igual que todas las chicas, pero Harry solo la miraba a ella y bailaba con ella.

_**"Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty**_

_**Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and **_

_**Hey shorty, I know you wanna party the way your body look really make me feel nauuughty"**_

Hermione se moria de sed, se habia movido demasiado, entonces le pidió a Harry que la acompañase hasta donde estaban las bebidas.

Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and Hey shorty, I know you wanna party the way your body look really make me feel nauuughty

Probó con la cerveza de manteca, pero Harry vió el whisky de fuego muy cerca. Se acercó y bebió un poco... la fiesta se estaba descontrolando, la mayoria estaban borrachos.

_**"Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama (yaw)**_

_**get on the floor and move your booty mama (wuh)**_

_**we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma **_

_**(NAWWWW, NAWWW)"**_

Hermione le pidió de probar un poco, el le dio y a ella le encanto. Tomo otro vaso, y otro, y otro, y otro... hasta que llegó al estado en el que Harry tenia que ayudarla en algunas cosas.

El no estaba tan bebido... solo un par de copas pequeñas... pero no mas. Bailaron nuevamente... una cancion muy sensual... Hermione se le tiró encima y lo comenzó a besar. Harry estaba como en el cielo, pero se dio cuanta de que estaba siendo besado por una chica borracha, y siendo Hermione, se enojaria mas tarde si Harry no la detuviese en ese momento. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la sala comun. _"Esto es todo por hoy"_ Pensó.

_-"Rayos! No puedo subir arriba y si la llego a dejar aqui, con la cantidad de borrachos que hay quien sabe lo que le podrían hacer."_ La llevaré a mi habitacion, espero que confie en mi-. Dijo decidido con la chica que le quitaba el sueño dormida en sus brazos. La recostó en su cama, le quitó las sandalias y le deshizo el peinado que de seguro le incomodaria. La tapó con su sabana y se dirigió al baúl de Ron, quien tenia una bolsa de dormir alli, por si acaso la necesitaba. La estiró en el suelo y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Al otro día Hermione despierta y huele el adorable aroma de Harry. Al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una sabana se sobresaltó pensando que estaba con Harry, pero no era asi, él estaba bañandose, segun parecia por el ruido que se escuchaba proveniente del baño. _"No hicimos nada ¿No?"_ Se comenzó a preocupar. Se puso de pie y miro a todas las camas. Estaban todas vacias. Miró el reloj y vio que era temprano... eran las 8 de la mañana _"Tal vez la fiesta aun no termina"_ pensó esbozando una leve sonrisa. Camina hasta la puerta del baño:

-Harry... ¿Eres tu?-. Grita.

-Si... ya salgo-. Contestó el otro chico. Abrió la puerta y vio a Hermione quien lo miraba sorprendida ya que el solo traia una toalla envuelta tapando lo que no se debe mostrar. Casi se cae de la emocion de ver a Harry asi y todo mojado. El la atrapa y sus bocas quedan super cerca... Hermione puede sentir su respiracion y visceversa. Se acercan... se acercan... hasta rozar sus labios. Ese roze se hace mas intenso y se convierte en un beso apasionado, pero Hermione... conciente, para y le dice a Harry:

-No... no puedo hacerte esto-. Admitió sintiendose culpable.

* * *

**Ok, aca termina el primer capitulo de este ff que me esta entusiasmando mucho y que ya tengo la idea perfecta en la cabeza que encajará perfectamente con el tipo de ff que quiero construir.   
****Les dejo el Spoiler del cap proximo que se llama: Sentimientos descubiertos y un adios breve.**

Llegando a la oficina de Dumbledore intentaba recordar la contraseña _"Cucurucho de cucarachas... no, ese era en 5to, creo. Ah! Ya se..." _Se paró ante la puerta y gritó.-Grageas Berty Boot (N/A: No se como se escribe)-. La gárgola se corrió y le dio paso a Harry.   
Una vez arriba, en el despacho, Dumbledore hablaba con Harry ya que habian encontrado muchos datos.

-Si Harry... mira... según vieron los aurors de Londres, Voldemort atacará en el Valle de Godric el 31 de Julio. Si... el dia de tu cumpleaños. No creas que irás solo. No, estarán todo el cuerpo de aurors de Londres, y los magos mas calificados-. Contaba el director.

-¿Y usted?-.

-Por supuesto, Harry... pero te voy a advertir una cosa. Depende de ti si quieres que tus amigos te acompañen o no. Debes pensar eso, Harry... es decision tuya y no tienes porque avisarme, si? Mientras mas, mejor, pero si se trata de ellos... es tu decision lo que quieres que hagan. Bueno... ahora vete que tienes que tomar el tren en 2 horas-. Y sin mas abrió la puerta y Harry la cruzó sin chistar.

**Dejen reviews!   
Les mando un gran beso. Los amo... Pipu-Radcliffe**


	2. Sentimientos descubiertos y un adios bre...

Holas!!! Aca estoy con otro capi. Les cuento un poco que este ff esta construido y escrito hace muuuucho porque lo comenze a hacer a la mitad de Por siempre te amé.  
Les doy un beso de adelantado y comenzamos ya con esta historia.

"La Batalla Final"

Se acercan... se acercan... hasta rozar sus labios. Ese roze se hace mas intenso y se convierte en un beso apasionado, pero Hermione... conciente, para y le dice a Harry:

-No... no puedo hacerte esto-. Admitió sintiendose culpable.

Capitulo 2: Sentimientos descubiertos y un adios breve.

-¿Eh? Hermione... ¿Estas loca?-. Preguntó Harry.

-No, Harry... es que, tu... tu no me quieres de esa manera. No puedo hacerte algo de lo que despues, quizas, los dos nos arrepentiremos. Bueno... no se si los dos...-.Explicaba Hermione.

-Pero... no entiendo. ¿De que manera dices tu que no te quiero?-. Vuelve a preguntar el chico de ojos verdes.

-De esa... de... de la manera que se quiere a una novia, pareja, etc.-. Contesta Hermione como si fuera obvio y para colmo, tartamudeando.

"Es ahora o nunca" Pensaba el chico.- Hermy... yo... yo te a-amo-. Confesó finalmente el chico y al ver la cara de sorpresa de su "amiga" continuó.- No te presiono a que me ames tu tambien... solo te lo queria confesar, Hermy... porque no podré vivir toda la vida con eso en el pecho y no venceré a Voldemort asi de angustiado-. Explicaba tratando de no arruinar las cosas.

-¿Por que no te callas? Quiero decirte algo, por favor-. Regañaba la chica de cabellos enrulados.

-Perdoname... es que, no quiero perderte-. Se excusaba él.

-No me perderás nunca, Harry. Yo... yo ta-tambien te amo-. Terminó ella y para sacar al chico de esa humillacion le dió un tierno beso en los labios.- Es solo que... que yo no sabia nada, y bueno... pensé que tu te arrepentirías si hicieramos eso siendo que tu "no me amabas"-. Ambos rieron. Se abrazaron y asi se quedaron por unas horas.-Perdona que pregunte esto ahora, Harry, pero... ¿Cuando piensa atacar Voldemort?-.

-Puff.. me haces acordar. Debo ir a ver a Dumbledore por ese mismo motivo. Me voy. Te amo!-. Y asi cerró la puerta de su habitacion.

Llegando a la oficina de Dumbledore intentaba recordar la contraseña "Cucurucho de cucarachas... no, ese era en 5to, creo. Ah! Ya se..." Se paró ante la puerta y gritó.-Grageas Berty Boot (N/A: No se como se escribe)-. La gárgola se corrió y le dio paso a Harry.  
Una vez arriba, en el despacho, Dumbledore hablaba con Harry ya que habian encontrado muchos datos.

-Si Harry... mira... según vieron los aurors de Londres, Voldemort atacará en el Valle de Godric el 31 de Julio. Si... el dia de tu cumpleaños. No creas que irás solo. No, estarán todo el cuerpo de aurors de Londres, y los magos mas calificados-. Contaba el director.

-¿Y usted?-.

-Por supuesto, Harry... pero te voy a advertir una cosa. Depende de ti si quieres que tus amigos te acompañen o no. Debes pensar eso, Harry... es decision tuya y no tienes porque avisarme, si? Mientras mas, mejor, pero si se trata de ellos... es tu decision lo que quieres que hagas. Bueno... ahora vete que tienes que tomar el tren en 2 horas-. Y sin mas abrió la puerta y Harry la cruzó sin chistar.

En su habitacion acomodaba todo en su baúl. Se hiría unos dias a la casa de sus tíos. No le molestaba ya que al ser mayor podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Luego de esa estadía partia a la Madriguera con Hermione y Ron para preparar a Harry para la Batalla Final.  
No habia visto a sus amigos desde hacia ya 1 hora y no sabia donde podrian estar. Bajó a la sala común para esperarlos alli, pero como no venian, salió porque solo le quedaban 10 minutos para que el expreso partiese.

-Harry! Ven a este compartimiento-. Le gritaba Ron a Harry quien caminaba por los pasillos.

-Ok amigo... ¿Y Herms?-. Decia mientras entraba y no veia a esa chica que le robaba el corazon.

-No lo se, por ahi debe andar... ¿Por que tanto interes?-.

-Porque, Ron... ¿No te lo contó? Puff... hoy nos arreglamos! si... estamos de novios, o al menos eso creo, jeje-. Contaba orgulloso y entusiasmado el chico de cabello indomable.

-Ah... me parecía...-.

Luego de unos 10 minutos vieron pasar a una hermosa chica de cabellos enrulados y castaños.

-Hey Herms... por aqui!-. Gritaba Ron.

-Ah... que bueno que me gritaste porque ya me iba con Ginny y Neville-. Cuando vió a Harry le dió un beso en los labios y se sentó a su lado.

-Ven-. Le dijo Harry tomandola y abrazandola por los hombros. Llevandola mas hacia si.

-Hey hey hey... yo estoy aqui asi que no se pongan demasiado melosos-. Decia Ron para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Tonto-. Esa fue Hermione.

El expreso llegó sin problemas y todos bajaron. Harry no buscaba a sus tíos, pero por desgracia los encontró. Miró a Hermione quien buscaba a sus padres y le tomó por el hombro mientras su tío se acercaba.

-Vamos muchacho... no tengo todo el dia-. Decia Vernon.

-Dejame despedirme de mi novia, ¿Si?-.

-¿Novia? ¿Tu? Jajajaja-. Se burlaba Dudley que estaba al lado de Vernon.

-Si, yo... ¿Tu no tienes? Ah... se me olvidaba... eres un gordo asqueroso-. Lo desafiaba.

-Llamame asi de nu...-. Tuvo que parar porque Harry le apuntó con la varita.- Esta bien, esta bien... ya no digo mas-.

-Mas te vale-. Le seguía desafiando Harry.

-Basta, Harry... allí vienen mis padres. Llamame o envíame una lechuza lo mas pronto posible. Ron ya se fue, dice que nos avisará cuando tenemos que ir. Nos vemos pronto, amor mio-. Y le dio un beso humedo y prolongado en los labios.

-Te amo-. Tras esto Dudley se echó a reir y Harry no hizo otra cosa mas que apuntarlo para que se callara.

-Soportalos que pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. Te amo-. Y asi se fue dejando a Harry con sus abominables tios.

-Uff... hasta que se fue esa chica. Que bueno que encontraste una rarita como tu, no, que bueno que encontraste una, jajaja-.Se burlaba Dudley en el auto.

-No te metas, Big D-.

Una vez en la casa, una vez que Harry habia acomodado todas sus cosas, se dispuso a llamar a Hermione por telefono, para que no le interceptaran la carta. Habia recibido ordenes estrictas de Dumbledore de no enviar mucha informacion sobre él o sus amigos, o su mision o algo por via lechuza porque seria mas facil para Voldemort vencerlo si interceptaban la carta.

-Hola, señor Granger. ¿Esta Hermione?-. Hablaba ansioso.

-Si, está. ¿Quien le habla?-. Preguntaba un típico padre guardabosque.

-Harry... un amigo-.

-Esta bien. Hermione!-. Llamaba el hombre.- Un tal Harry te llama-. Ella tomó el telefono.

-Hola mi amor... ¿Como estas?-. Ella veía como su padre la miraba extrañado.

-Muy bien, bebé. ¿Y tu?-.

-Igual que tu...¿Cuando nos volveremos a ver?-. Practicamente pedia la chica.

-Cuando tu quieras... puedo ir a cualquier lado-.

- ¿Y si te ocurre algo? Ya sabes...-. Decia preocupada la jovencita.

-Me puedo aparecer. Aprobé mi examen, linda... ¿Recuerdas?-.

-Oh, si... ¿Sabes? Quiero presentarte a mis padres. ¿Puedes venir mañana por la tarde a casa?-.

-Si... porque no. Debo colgar porque aqui Dudley me dice que tiene que hablar con una chica, jeje-.

-Esta bien... te amo-.

-Yo tambien, bebé, adios-. Asi puso el auricular en su lugar y subió las escaleras. Habian quedado de que Ron les enviaria lechuzas (no sabia usar el felétono, como el le dice) con palabras clave, como un telegrama. Ya era hoa de cenar y Harry no tenia ganas de hacerlo, asi que se quedó en su habitacion haciendo la solicitud para entrar a la academia de aurors el proximo año.

Sintió un ulular en su ventana. Se acercó y la abrió al ver que era Pig, la lechuza de Ron. Llevaba dos cartas, una era para él y la otra, supuso, debia ser para Hermione. Abrió la suya y acarició a la lechucita que rapidamente se fue, aparentemente a la casa de Hermy.

Amigo: El lunes a la hora de la cena te recogemos.

Eso era todo lo que decia la carta. Harry ya sabia que era de Ron pues sabia que no le iba a poner su nombre, sino sería facil saber la ubicacion de Harry en todo el verano. Cuando entre a la academia, Harry pensaba comprarse un departamento (Si aun estaba con vida) para vivir solo cuando no tenia que estar ahi todo el dia.

Pasaron 2 dias y Hermione llamó por telefono a Harry.

-Hola, ¿Está Harry?-.

-Si, ¿Habla la rarita de la novia?-. Contestaba Dudley.

-Si... Big D, pasame con tu primo ahora-. Decia exasperada.

-Esta bien, rara. Potter... ven aqui, tu "novia" te llama-. Harry, rapido como un rayo, bajo las escaleras.

-Hola, Hermy-.

-Hola. ¿Quisieras venir a cenar hoy y te quedas a dormir? Yo le envio una lechuza a Ron diciendo que pase solo por aqui mañana-.

-Esperame que le pregunto a Vernon-. Dijo Harry poniendo pesadumbre en el nombre de su tio.- Hey tio, me voy, esta noche-.

-Esta bien chico, no aparezcas mas por aqui-.

-Ok-. Dijo Harry feliz.- Si voy nena...-.

-Que bien! Ven a las 8, acuerdate de traer tus cosas-.

-Si... un beso, te kiero, adios-.

-Adios-. Se corto la comunicacion y Harry miró su reloj. Le quedaban 3 horas para hacer todo. Subio y acomodó todo en una valija. Ya no usaria mas ese pesado baul.

2 horas mas tarde tenia todo listo y se fue a bañar. Despues de 15 minutos de un reconfortante baño salió para cambiarse. Se puso una camisa a celeste y un pantalon de jeans (Habia salido a comprar ropa nueva, la de Dudley ya no la queria) que le calzaba perfectamente, con unos zapatos marrones de gamuza. No peino demasiado su pelo, seria una total perdida de tiempo. Se cepillo los dientes, se puso perume y cuando miró su reloj eran las 7:55... tomó sus cosas y se despidió de los tios para desaparecer delante de ellos.

Harry aparecio en una casa de dos pisos, muy linda. Subió unas escaleras de llevaban a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Una hermosa chica le abrió la puerta y rapidamente se tiró a sus brazos, le dio un tierno beso y lo hizo pasar.

-Hola, Harry-. Saludo la mamá de Hermione cordialmente.

-Hola, Señora Granger-. Harry le besó la mano.-¿Que tal? Señor Granger-. Dijo ahora saludando al padre de Hermy. El hombre tenia cara de que lo iba a matar por salir con su hija y Harry pensó que pronto lo echarian de una patada afuera.

Bueno... este cap es mas cortito que el anterior... el proximo cap demorará mas porque: Nº1: Tengo que escribirlo entero todavia. Nº2: Me fui de viaje de egresados con mis amigas y no pude escribir nada, estoy re contenta, ejej. Pero ahora que termine las clases va a ser mas facil que antes.

Contesto los revs:

Monik: ¿Te gusto este fict tambien? Pucha... soy buena??? No puedo creer que te leas todos y cada uno de los ficts. Veo q todos te contestan reviews a vos, jeje. Mandame un rev, y Hermione lo paró porque, ya sabemos como es ella, ella piensa que eso no es correcto, y por eso lo para... ella es asi de tonta, no?? jaja.

Secume-Potter: Gracias por el cumplido, lo de "Nadie mas que tu" mmm, ese fue mi primer ff y la verdad, no me gusta como ha quedado, para nada! pero ya agregue el otro capi y pronto va el 13. Un beso... muchas gracias, sos uno de los pocos lectores de Nadie mas que tu que me dijo que el fict estaba bueno.

Roryherm: ya calmate que el capitulo ha llegado sano y salvo XD, jeje... me encanta que te encante, jeje... sigue leyendo y enviame mas reviews, plis.

Un beso... los amo y espero me perdonen por mi futura tardanza. Pipu-Radcliffe 


	3. Cena y relatos

**Holas... oigan, siento muchisisisisisisimo la tardanza, es que no tuve tiempo, ya saben... mis hermanos no me dejan la computadora un solo segundo y mi mama que esta todo el dia pidiendome q la ayude, asi que les ruego me me perdonen.**

**Comencemos, no kiero hacerlos esperar mas.**

**_La Batalla Final_**

**

* * *

****_En el capitulo anterior:_**

-Hola, Señora Granger-. Harry le besó la mano.-¿Que tal? Señor Granger-. Dijo ahora saludando al padre de Hermy. El hombre tenia cara de que lo iba a matar por salir con su hija y Harry pensó que pronto lo echarian de una patada afuera.

**

* * *

****_Capitulo 3:_ Cena y relatos**

Hermione y Miryam, su madre, vieron como el señor Granger incomodaba a Harry, por eso la mujer decidió cambiar de tema.

-Ok, la cena estará lista en unos momentos. Harry, sientete como en casa-. Dijo Miryam cariñosa.- Acompáñame, Jack-. Le ordenó al hombre que de seguro atosigaria a Harry con preguntas.

-No te preocupes por el, siempre hace lo mismo con todos los chicos que traje a casa-. Intentó Herms trankilizar a su novio.- Ven, vamos al sofá, charlemos un rato-. Lo arrastró a un sofá color crema, de piel y muy antiguo.-¿Como te trataron tus tíos?-. Dijo una vez sentados los dos.

-Bien, o mas que eso-. Explicó Harry intentando olvidarse de la cara de bulldog que tenia su "suegro". Hermione se sorprendió.

-¿Como? ¿Por que? Es decir... ¿Que se les dio?-. Comenzó apurada, y siguió.- ¿No los habras amenaza...-. Harry le tapó la boca cuidadosamente para no dañarla.

-No, no los amenacé con nada. Y tranquilizate, que acá el nervioso soy yo-. Hermione rió ante este ultimo comentario. Harry puso cara de no entender.- En serio ¿Viste como me miró? Siento que me sacará a patadas-. Hermione rió mas fuerte aun y Harry queria gritarle que se detenga, pero rapidamente se dio cuenta de que no seria buena idea.

-Harry... solo hace eso para intimidarte, pero cuando te conozca te adorará tanto como yo-. Le explicaba con una sonrisa en los labios y luego le besó dulcemente.- Bueno, no tanto como yo, pero...-.

-Entiendo, entiendo-. Rieron con ganas ante el solo pensamiento de Jack enamorado de Harry.

Unos segundos despues de que dejaron de reirse apareció Miryam.

-Chicos, la cena esta lista. Vengan, por favor-. Los chicos se levantaron y Hermione tomó de la mano a Harry para guiarlo. Cuando pasaron al lado de la mujer, ésta le dijo a Harry en voz baja para que su esposo no escuchara desde el comedor.-No te preocupes por él, no pasará nada. Lo tengo bajo control-. Le sonrió como la madre que Harry nunca tuvo** _(N/A: Si la tuvo, pero no la recordaba)_** y el chico se sintió mas cómodo.

Entraron al comedor y se sentaron, Harry pensó en acercarle la silla a Hermione, pero sintió que ella se incomodaria y que pareceria todo un chupamedias.

La cena consistia en supremas de pollo con una salsa de crema y vino blanco con champignones **_(N/A: Me encanta!!!!! XD!)_.** Comenzaron a cenar y Miryam preguntó a Harry.

-Harry, y dime ¿Tu vives con tus tios?-.

Harry tragó lo que tenia en la boca y contesto.- Si, señora Granger-.

-Oh, por favor, dime Miryam-. Dijo de lo mas cordial.

-Esta bien-. Contestó el chico un poco incomodado. La verdad es que era mas facil tratarla de usted.

-Y... ¿Por qué vives con ellos?-. Pregunto el señor Granger, muy inoportuno. Herms lo fulminó con la mirada.

Harry no sabia como empezar, no queria decirlo asi, seco. _"No hay otra manera de decirlo"_ Pensó.- Porque...-. Comenzó el chico de cabellos azabaches.

-No hay porque hablar de ese tema-. Saltó Hermione.

-No, esta bien, ya decidí hacerlo. Ademas, que mas dá, pasó hace mucho tiempo-.Trankilizó a Hermy y luego se volteó a ver al señor Granger. Herms habló antes sin hacerle caso a su enamorado.

-Puede que quieras hablar, pero este no es el momento. Luego nos cuentas ¿Si?-. Puso cara de niña buena y Harry no puedo resistirse, ademas, no era una conversacion muy agradable para la cena y estaba de acuerdo con la chica.

-Esta bien-. Se tuvo que resistir a besarla porque seria de muy mal gusto para los señores Granger, para Jack sobre todo.

-Oh, Harry... hazlo-. Animó Miryam como leyendo sus pensamientos. Harry la miró perplejo y luego puso cara de no entender de que hablaba.- Si, hablo de eso, Harry, hazlo. No hay problema-.

Hermione tampoco sabia de que hablaban, imitó a Harry y puso su cara de "No entiendo", pero creia saber todo. Harry se giró hacia ella y la besó timidamente, no por ella, sino por los adultos alli presentes que lo incomodaban un poquito. _**(N/A: 1 pokito???)**_Miryam sacó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Jack, aunque sea casi imposible, asomó una por la comisura de sus labios. Se separaron y se apareció un color carmesí bastante fuerte por sus mejillas y, para cortar con esa incomodidad en la que habia metido su madre a Harry, Hermy se levantó y dijo:

-Ok, ya está-. Sus mejillas iban bajando el tono.- Vamos a la sala, Harry-. Casi lo baja de su silla al tironear de su camisa mientras el chico decia "Pero... pero".- Nada de peros-. Cuando llegaron nuevamente al sofá color crema, se sentaron y se besaron muy cortamente.

-Que vergüenza!-. Dijo él muy rojo aun.

-Si, lo se... ahora, si no quieres pasar mas aun no nos acaramelemos tanto porque mis padres apareceran en cualquier momento para bombardearte con preguntas-. Harry soltó una risita nerviosa, tipica de chicas, pero que no pudo aguantar.- No estes nervioso... si te sientes incomodo yo lo sabré y seguro no te preguntaran demasiado. Y recordá que si no queres contestar porque la pregunta es inoportuna, no lo hagas-. Lo tranquilizó la chica con un beso en la frente. En eso aparecieron los padres de Herms y se sentaron en los sillones individuales, del mismo juego, que habia junto al sofá en el que ellos se encontraban.

-Bueno... por donde empezamos... cuentanos de tu vida Harry-. Comenzó la señora Granger, ehhh...perdon, Miryam.

-Bueno, les contaré lo que nos quedó pendiente hoy-. Todos asintieron. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.- Yo vivo con mis tios porque, cuando yo tenia un año de edad, un hombre... asesinó a mis padres-.Tragó saliva.

-Pero... ¿Por que?-.Preguntó Jack.

-Porque... ay, no se si me aceptaran despues de que les cuente esto. Pero no quiero ocultar nada-. Miró a Hermione, quien le asintió y prosiguió con su relato.-Este hombre es el Señor Oscuro que se hace llamar Voldemort, al que toda la comunidad magica teme. Él habia ido para matarme a mi, pero mis padres dieron su vida por la mia y, al terminar con ellos, me lanzó la unica maldicion que puede terminar con la vida de un hombre, pero, al estar yo protegido por un hechizo que hizo mi madre antes de morir, la maldicion rebotó dando contra él, y me dejó una cicatriz en la frente-.Llenó sus pulmones de aire nuevamente y siguió.- La maldicion no lo mató, sino que lo debilito por 14 años, cada uno de ellos estuve luchando contra él con ayuda de Ron y Herms, hasta que hace 3 años, en el torneo de los 3 magos en el que participé a la fuerza, me encontró y utilizó para "renacer". Al siguiente año el hizo que yo haga que mi padrino, la unica familia decente que he tenido, mueriera añ hacerme caer en una trampa-. Miryam derramaba lagrimas y Jack, a veces, hacia cara de Pésame, pero el chico, decidido a seguir, lo hizo.-Justo despues de eso supe que habia una profecía que marcaba mi destino desde niño, y que por eso este hombre habia querido matarme. Yo, soy el unico que puede acabar con el y él, el unico que puede acabar conmigo, no podemos vivir juntos en el mundo, es él o yo. En sexto no hubo mas que otra batalla, en la que, como siempre, Herms y Ron ayudaron y a final de este curso, el profesor Dumbledore me informó que el dia de mi cumpleaños seria La Batalla Final-. Terminó y dio un respiro mientras que vio a Hermione sorprendida, pues ella no sabia que Voldemort pronto atacaria.

-Ay,Harry... lo siento mucho-. Dijo Miryam entre sollozos.

-No debe, Miryam... yo lo acepté y no tengo miedo a ese ser repugnante que amenaza a todo el mundo magico-.

-Hermione nos habia contado sobre Voldemort, asi que es cierto que si tu no acabas con el ahora, se apoderará del mundo magico y lo cubrirá de tinieblas-. Dijo aun mas sorprendido por la dura vida que llevaba aquel chico, y él que habia sido aun mas duro.

-Si, lo es-. Contestó.

-¿Podemos ver tu cicatriz? ¿Es la que tiene forma de rayo de la que muchos hablan?-. Harry asintio 2 veces y se acercó apartendose el cabello que caia sobre la cicatriz. Miryam y Jack la miraron y kedaron sorprendidos. Harry notó que lo veian como un héroe o una celebridad.

-Bueno, basta de esto que me pongo mal yo-.Dijo Herms conteniendo lagrimas y viendo como sus padres miraban Harry.-Ademas, papá, mamá. No traten a Harry como si fuera un héroe o mi héroe, porque el millones de veces a tenido problemas por eso... todos creen que el se anda mostrando por ahi y que quiere que todos lo quieran e idolatren, pero no, Harry daria todo por una vida normal, como la mia o la de cualquier otro mago honesto del mundo-.

-Esta bien, hija. Disculpanos, Harry.Pero favor, una pregunta mas. ¿Estarás solo en esa batalla?-. Esa era Miryam un poco mas calmada.

-No. Estará todo el cuerpo de aurores de Londres conmigo y varios profesores de Hogwarts tambien, ademas de las personas que quieran acompañarme-. Explicó. Ya estaba decidido, contaria todo y se descargaria.

-Yo iré-. Informó Herms a todos los alli presentes.

-No, tu no vas-. Dijo Harry.

-Pero si yo quiero acompañarte-.

-Lo se, pero Dumbledore me cedió el derecho de decidir quienes de mi circulo social pueden acompañarme, claro, si ellos tambien estan de acuerdo, y no quiero que te arriesgues mas de lo que ya lo hiciste-.Explicó tratando de no salir de sus casillas.

-Pero... ¿Por que?-.

-Luego te explico-. Contestó secamente.

Miryam intervino y pregunto.- Pero... Harry ¿Por qué no habriamos de aceptarte?-.

-Escucha, Herms... les contesto las dos preguntas a la vez-. Todos pusieron atencion y el volvio a relatar.- Es que, este hombre seguro tuvo espías por todos lados y seguro sabe de la relacion que Hermy y yo llevamos, y sabiendo mi punto debil, o sea, ella... es a la primera persona a la que atacaría para debilitarme y asi tener mas chance de salir victorioso de aquella batalla. Por eso es que no quiero que Hermy me acompañe y por eso es que tal vez uds no me acepten-. Harry inhaló y esperó alguna respuesta.

-Harry, tu y yo hablaremos luego-. Ordenó Hermione.

Harry suspiró.- Esta bien-. Lo tenia controlado. Siguió esperando una respuesta de parte de sus "suegros" quienes se miraban significtivamente, como debatiendo la respuesta que le darian.

**

* * *

****Bueno! aca estoy de nuevo con el nuevo capi... esta vez, nuevamente, no dejo spoiler porque resulta que este es el momento clave y no quiero que la sorpresa se deschave antes de tiempo... tendran que esperar a ver que sucede en el proximo capi.**

**Contesto review.**

_**Monik:**_ Que quisiste decir con eso, termina la oracion por favor. Aparte, admitamoslo, Herms es un poco tonta, no? jajajaja... soy mala! Que bueno que seas tan sincera conmigo, despues hablamos en el chat, un beso y contestame en otro rev ¿Te gusto este capi?.Bye.

**Bueno, un beso a todos y espero que la proxima envien mas revs, aunque sea diciendo un simple HOLA, para que yo sepa que tengo audiencia, si es que la tengo. LOS AMO , sin revs ni nada! **

**Pipu-Radcliffe**


	4. Vamos al boliche!

**Hello amigos! aca vuelvo, despues de una pekeña demora (Pekeña?!?!?!?!) y les traigo un capi mas, resolviendo las intrigas pero... quien sabe, dejando mas aun. Disculpen, por favor, si no me apresuro con los capitulos de este y mis otros ffs, es que una amiga necesita q la ayude y bueno, tengo que hacerlo, es mi mejor amiga. Ademas que me siento muy mal por algo q sucedio con mi otra mejor amiga el otro dia...**

**Les aviso q para la accion habra que esperar, en este no habra mucha accion... pero en el proximo no se sabe aun... **

**bueno, fue, ahora empiezo con el capi 4:**

**

* * *

****La Batalla Final**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_-Harry, tu y yo hablaremos luego-. Ordenó Hermione._

_Harry suspiró.- Esta bien-. Y siguió esperando una respuesta de parte de sus "suegros" quienes se miraban significtivamente, como debatiendo la respuesta que le darian._

**

* * *

****Capitulo 4: Vamos al boliche!**

El señor Granger, al parecer, no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Harry cada vez temia mas que lo echaran a patadas de ahi, pero Miryam hablo antes que su esposo.

-Harry, esa decision no nos corresponde a nosotros... sino a Hermione. Asi que lo que ella elija nosotros lo respetaremos-. Harry se sintio muy aliviado pero no hizo ningun gesto significativo. Se volteó a ver a Herms.

-¿Que esperas que te conteste? Si ya sabes lo que te voy a decir-. Harry decididamente lo sabia, pero por alguna extraña razon queria escucharlo. Reprimió sus caprichos y hablo a todos.

-Muchas gracias-. Miró la hora.- Debo irme. Lo siento-.

-Oh, si... Harry. Un placer tenerte aqui-. Dijo ja señora Granger.

-Si, si... un placer-. Ese era Jack.

-Igualmente señores-. Saludó a los dos y Hermione lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Bueno Harry... nos vemos pronto?-. Preguntó Hermione.

-Solo si vas a casa de mis tios o vas la semana que viene a la Madriguera-.

-Si, voy a ir a la Madriguera... nos vemos alli, entonces-. Le dio un beso.

-Si, te quiero-. Le dijo él correspondiendole el beso.

-Yo tambien te quiero-. Y tras esto Harry desaparecio para aparecer dentro de su habitacion, en el numero 4 de Privet Drive.

* * *

Una semana despues aproximadamente, una pequeña lechuza con tocaba la ventana de la habitacion de Harry. Era Pig, la lechuza de Ron, que traia una carta de él.  
Harry tomó la carta y Pig se quedó en su lugar hasta recibir su respuesta y una recompenza. Harry leyó:

_Hola Harry: ¿Vas a venir a casa hoy? ¿Te podrias aparecer aqui como a las 4? Si no quieres te pasamos a buscar. Toma todo lo que necesites... Dumbledore recomienda que te quedes aqui hasta la batalla, lo que no me dijo es cuando demonios va a ser la batalla ¿Podrias decirme?. Hermione ya me dijo que venia... ¿TU?_

_Ron W._

Harry tomó un pergamino y su pluma y escribio:

_Ron: Si, voy a ir a tu casa apareciendome... y si, me quedaré alli hasta la batalla si no es mucha molestia. Luego te digo bien, ahora es muy peligroso decirlo. Nos vemos_

_Harry P._

Ató la carta a la pata de Pig y le dió algo de alimento de lechuzas, asi esta salio volando con rumbo a su casa.

Harry oyó el grito de tia Petunia para que vaya a almorzar. Una vez alla informó a sus tios que se iba con su amigo.

-Tios, hoy me voy a la casa de mi amigo Ron-. Vernon parecio pensar algo y dijo.

-No, tu no te vas... necesito que hagas las cosas de la casa-.

-¿Perdon? Tu me estas diciendo a mi que me necesitas, jajaja! Y si, me voy... soy mayor de edad-. Diciendo esto se levantó de la mesa, y por primera vez no ayudó a su tia con los quehaceres y se marchó a su habitacion a acomodar sus cosas en su baúl. Ordenando estuvo casi 2 horas y despues de que terminó con todo recordo que era mayor de edad y que podia haber utilizado la magia. Se dijo que habia sido lo mejor, asi se habia pasado el tiempo volando y ahora gracias a eso solo le quedaban.

Luego de esos 20 minutos que harry se habia pasado bañandose, cambiandose y aseandose se hicieron las 4. Tomó sus cosas, bajó a la planta baja donde estaban sus tios.

-Adios, tios-. Dijo.

-Si, si, vete ya-.Dijo Vernon sin darle importancia. El chico, ya acostumbrado, agarro fuerte el baul y la jaula de Hedwing para luego, con un "crack" desaparecer de alli.

Ya en la puerta de La Madriguera, Harry llamó para que le abriran. Podia haberse aparecido adentro, pero pensó que tal vez seria inoportuno y de mala educacion.

La señora Weasley le abrió y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya lo tenia rodeado con sus brazos, dandole un calido abrazo maternal, de esos que te sacan el aire.

-Oh, querido... pasa, pasa-. Decia mientras le dejaba espacio al chico para pasar.- ¿Como te fue?-.

-Bien, dentro de todo-. Le contó con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Mira... los chicos se fueron a buscar a Hermione, es que no se animó a venir sola, porque no esta acostumbrada a aparecerse-. Harry se sorprendió un poco, pensó que Hermione seria un poco mas Gryffindor, pero no le importó, despues de todo, por algo seria que no queria arriesgarse y mejor para el porque no queria que le pase nada.

La señora Weasley se fue a hacer la cena y le dijo a Harry que suba las cosas al cuarto de Ron. Este hizo lo que le dijeron y cuando llego a destino vio que alli habia tres camas. Supuso que alguno de los hermanos de Ron dormiria con ellos y no pensó mas en el tema. Cuando por fin bajó ya habia unos cuantos pelirrojos (el señor Weasley, Ron y Ginny) rodeando a una hermosa castaña. A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos al verla tan bella con su jean ajustado, su sweter a rayas y su cabello lacio.

Todos lo miraron, ya que era el unico en la habitacion aparte de ellos, ya que la señora Weasley estaba haciendo la cena. Harry sonrió y saludó a Ron y al señor Weasley con un apretón de manos y a Ginny con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contactos con los de Hermione sintió mas ganas de abrazarla. Se abrazaron fuerte por unos escasos segundos, ya que notaron la mirada de Ron y Ginny sobre ellos, cuando se separaron, aprovechando que no habia ni señor ni señora Weasley por alli, se besaron con muchas ganas, se besaron como tanto habian anhelado durante este tiempo que habian estado separados, y el momento en el cual faltaba el aire llegó, obligandolos a separarse contra su voluntad.

Mientras Ginny se la llevaba para acomodar las cosas en su cuarto, Ron se reia de Harry.

-Ya basta, Ron... cuando yo me ria de vos, vas a ver que no es gracioso. Basta te dije-. Ron no paraba de reirse.- Basta!-. Ron notó la seriedad de su amigo y paró, con el rostro colorado aun a causa de la risa.

-Es que aun no me acostumbro a ustedes dos juntos...-.

-Bueno, acostumbrate. Vamos a estar juntos muuucho tiempo, o por lo menos eso creo-.

-Eh, que desconfianza!-.

-Y bueno.. nunca se sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar-.

-Pero...-. Tuvo que cortar porque justo aparecio la señora Weasley para avisarles que la cena estaba lista.

-Vayan a decirles a las chicas, que seguro estan en el cuarto de Ginny-. Los chicos se levantaron y subieron las escaleras que daban a un pasillo con muchas puertas. Caminaron por él, pasando 3 puertas, y alli estaba la puerta en la que habia un cartelito muy afeminado, el cual ella habia hecho en Hogwarts mediante un hechizo parapoder utilizar ensu casa. El cartel decia _'No molestar'_ y mas abajo decia _'Ginny_'. Los varones no hicieron mucho caso y tocaron la puerta, Hermione abrio solo asomando la cabeza.

-Hola... ¿Que necesitan?-. Decia mientras les brindaba una sonrisa.

-La cena esta lista...-. Dijo Ron.

-Ok, ya vamos. Bye-. Y asi les cerró la puerta en la cara. Los chicos algo moskeados se fueron para abajo nuevamente.

* * *

**---En la habitacion de Ginny---**

-Ay Ginny, no se que voy a hacer... ¿Como voy a dormir en el mismo cuarto que los chicos? Y mas si mi novio está alli! ¿De quien fue esta idea?-. Decia Hermione, nerviosa y dando vueltas por la habitacion de GInny a causa de esos locos nervios.

-Mia-. Repondió la pelirroja algo timida. A decir verdad, estaba esperando que Hermione le reprendiera.

-¿Y tu mama que dijo?-.

-Nada... ustedes son mayores de edad y pueden hacer lo que quieran. Aparte... confia en uds-. Dijo y luego la miró algo picarona.- No vaya a ser que pase algo raro alli entre cierto ojiverde y tu-.Ante este comentario Hermione puso cara de ofendida.

-No pensaras que soy una de esas rameras, no?-.

-No serias ninguna ramera si pasara algo con tu novio, o sea... No es un cualquiera, Hermy, es tu novio y el chico que fue tu mejor amigo por 7 años seguidos, con el cual nunca te has peleado ni por la minima causa-. Hermione reflexionó las palabras de la pelirroja y hablo finalmente.

-Si, tienes razon... pero de cualquier forma, no pasara nada... no estoy preparada aun-. Dijo algo colorada.

-Mmm... pero las ganas las tienes, no? Digo... despues de unas semanas sin verse, de repente...-. Hermione le tiró con un almohadon.

-Se acabo el tema. Vamos a bajar... y si pasa algo, ya te lo dire cuando yo quiera-. Ginny se desilucionó un poco, pues a ella le encantaba saber todo y era la tipica chusma... se podria decir que la sucesora de Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Cuando bajaron ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa, esperandolas... la unica que faltaba era la señora, que estaba en la cocina.

Ginny se sentó en el cabezal que estaba junto a Ron, quien estaba junto a Harry. Del otro lado de Harry se sentó Hermione quien automaticamente le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando Arthur no los veia. Al frente estaban Fred y George y el señor Weasley y el otro cabezal estaba reservado para la señora Weasley. Nadie sabia de la relacion de Harry y Hermione, salvo Fred y George y Ron y Ginny. Trataban de ocultarselo a los padres de Ron, para que los dejen dormir juntos... por lo menos esa noche.

La cena estuvo tranquila, como siempre Fred y George, discretamente, hacian bromas hacia Harry y Hermione y Molly y Arthur solo preguntaban como les habia ido y que habian hecho al terminar Hogwarts. Ni Harry ni Hermione mencionaron lo de la cena en casa de los Granger y mucho menos lo de su relacion a los pelirrojos mayores.

-Bueno, chicos... pueden irse si quieren, yo acomodo aqui-. Dijo Molly. Todos los pelirrojos se levantaron de sus sillas y Hermione y Harry se ofrecieron a ayudar, pero la señora Weasley se negó rotundamente.

* * *

**---En la habitacion de Ron---**

-Yo no tengo sueño, chicos... ¿Ustedes?-. Preguntaba el pelirrojo a su hna y sus amigos. Nadie tenia sueño.

-Podriamos salir... apenas son las 10:30 pm-. Sugirió Hermione.

-¿Y a donde podriamos ir? No hay boliches magicos divertidos... los unicos que hay son El Caldero Chorreante y Las Tres Escobas, pero ahi hay puros viejos magos borrachos-. Dijo Ginny.

-No pensaron en que podiamos ir a uno muggle, no?-. Ese era Harry, algo sarcastico.

-No... ¿Como son los boliches muggles?-. Preguntó Ron.

-Hay musica muggle de moda fuerte, muchos jovenes de nuestra edad bailando y mucho alcohol rondando por el lugar, esta todo oscuro y lo unico que ilumina un poco son luces de colores que dan vueltas por todos lados y de vez en cuando hay alguna banda muggle tocando. Por supuesto que no faltan unos cuantos borrachos-. Explicó Herms.

-¿Que tal es la musica muggle?-.

-Muy buena... no puedo explicar mas, tenes que escucharla. ¿vamos o no?-.

-Si, vamos-. Todos se levantaron.

-Esperen... yo no puedo ir asi vestida-. Esa era Hermione.

-Entonces yo tampoco... esperennos y cambiense uds tambien si quieren. Herms, acompañame que no se como vestirme para ir a ese sitio-. Ginny tomó de la mano a Hermione y la arrastró hasta su cuarto.

Una vez que las chicas se fueron ellos decidieron cambiarse tambien. Harry se metió a bañarse al baño de la habitacion de Ron y el pelirrojo espero ahi a que saliera para el poder hacer lo mismo. Despues de todo, las chicas demorarian décadas y Hermione tenia sus cosas ahi, por lo que tendria que aparecerse de nuevo por la habitacion para buscar algo que ponerse, y Harry aun no habia notado que el baul de su amiga estaba en la habitacion del pelirrojo.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos Harry salio de la ducha, tomó una toalla y la puso al rededor de su cadera, y asi salió a la habitacion de Ron, quien se encontraba ya con su toalla en el hombro esperando a que le chico de ojos verdes salga del baño. Inmediatamente lo vio salir entro, y le dijo que no demoraria mucho, y que ni Hermione ni Ginny se habian acercado por el lugar.

El chico no hizo mucho caso al comentario de Ron y se fue directo a buscar algo para ponerse. Queria algo bien moderno, que lo haga ver muy bien. Habia ido de compras hace poco, no queria usar ropa de Dudley nunca mas, y por eso, con la fortuna de sus padres, se habia comprado ropa de marca y muy bonita, de ultima moda y super varonil.

Encontró una chomba **_(N/A: Son de esas sudaderas manga corta de tela Piqué con 2 o 3 botones arriba y cuello doblado) _**color rojo, marca Legacy, unos vaqueros muy chetos y muy clásicos... pero que le calzaban muy bien **_(N/A: Sobre todo en el traserin, jeje),_** marca Levis y un sweter color verde musgo, con 2 lineas horizontales en amarillo en la parte del pecho, marca Lacoste. Puso todo sobre la cama y cuando se enderezó alguien abrió la puerta, y él no se movio de alli.

Hermione, algo asombrada de ver a Harry con una toalla solamente, todo mojado y tan sexy. Harry no sabia que decir, pero Hermione fue mas astuta e hizo como que no se sorprendia de nada. Pasó y lo besó fugazmente en los labios, revolvió un poco su cabello y fue directo a su baúl, para sacar algo de ropa.

-Ginny esta bañandose y vengo a buscar mi ropa para luego entrar yo. Por cierto... estas muy guapo. Ah! Sabias que yo dormiría aquí?-. Parecia habrle sacado las palaras de la boca a Harry, porque estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo que ella le habia informado. Sonrió.

-Gracias y... no, no sabia... aun mejor, no?-. La chica asintió. harry no esperaba esa sorpresa, pero lo tomó lo mas bien... sin sobresaltarse. En realidad... era algo como normal y no sabia porque.

- Bueno, tengo que irme que Ginny ya debe haber salido y si los hago demorar mas me van a matar-. Tomó unas cositas **_(N/A: Despues les digo que son esas cositas)_** y se fue, halagando nuevamente la sensualidad de su novio.

El chico aprovecho ese momento en el que su novia lo habia dejado solo para cambiarse. Suerte que no se habia olvidado su perfume Hugo Boss que se habia comprado hace poco y que casi no habia usado **_(N/A: Para que iba a kerer usarlo en lo de los Dursley? Para limpiar la cocina?, jeje)_** Se puso sus boxers**_ (N/A: Unos que le kedaban muuuuuuy bien, demasiado diria yo)_** y a partir de ahi se puso los pantalones que habia dejado sobre la cama, la chomba y el sweter por la espalda, pasando por su nuca y estirando las mangas hacia adelante. Su cabello... dejó que se alborote y haga lo que quiera, pues parecia que le gustaba a las chicas y habia logrado admitir que se veia sexy. Ademas a Herms parecia exitarla un poco, ya que cada vez que lo besaba le alborotaba el cabello mas y mas. Cuando se habia puesto sus zapatillas Puma**_ (N/A: De esas que tienen el pumita en la puntera, del lado derecho... que salen muy caras y que por cierto... me encantan)_** color negras con detalles en gris, Ron salio en ese momento del baño, y pidio que lo ayudara con la ropa adecuada para ponerse. Descubrieron que no tenia mucha ropa de moda que digamos, aunque de unas marcas!!! **_(N/A: La habia comprado en un centro comercial muggle, y el galleon valia 4 libras muggles y las cosas mas caras para ellos eran re baratas)._**

Ron habia ganado dinero trabajando en la tienda de los gemelos, que eran bastante generosos y pagaban bien. Encontraron varios pantalones muy buenos, muy chetos y muy caros, marca John L. Cook. Tambien algunas camisas, pero no era la ocasion para usarlas, ya que esta era un ocasion bastante informal. Encontraron un Sweter marca Ralph Lauren (O Polo, como quieran decirle) color crema y Harry le presto una comba del mismo estilo que la suya, pero color azul marino. Todo combinaba perfectamente con las zapatillas Nike que se pondria, que eran del color del sweter que se pondria porque tenia frio, no lo dejaria estar sobre sus hombros. (**_N/A: Es que me encanta nombrar las marcas... eso demuestra que de verdad tenian algo de dinero los Weasley y que Harry no usaba ropa de segunda mano, como lo hacia antes... disculpenme si soy pesada, pero es que me encantaria tener asi tanta ropa de esas marcas tan caras... tengo algunas poquitas y por pura suerte uu)._** Ambos utilizaron el perfume Hugo Boss de Harry y Ron se puso un poco de gel (o gomina) en el cabello. Se quedaron en la habitacion esperando.

Al poco tiempo aparecieron las chicas. Hermione estaba **HERMOSA**, segun Harry, quien sintió muchas ganas de correr y abrazarla, pero que no hizo por un poco de respeto hacia ella. Hermione llevaba una mini-falda, con tablas, de tela de jean marca G.A.P. con un strapless rosado de 47 Street y unas sandalias de taco chino (Mas bajo que alto y con una mini plataforma) con tiras que se entrecruzaban y daban la sensacion de que eran unsa ojotas de salir, marca Lady Stork de dolor rosadas tambien. Tambien tenia una campera de jean, por si hacia frio. Tenia como accesorios varias esclavas plateadas, un colgante tambien plateado y unos aretes de argolla, tambien plateados y estaba levemente pintada.

Ginny tenia un jean con algunos cortes y algunas roturas por aqui y por alla, cortesia de Hermione. Tambien llevaba un top color turquesa, con una remera por encima que estaba un poco suelta, blanca con rayas turkesas al final, donde se ajustaba al cuerpo dejando ver por debajo el topsito y al igual que Hermione, llevaba una campera de jean. Ambas tenian el pelo lacio por completo y suelto. Ginny no tenia ningun accesorio mas que unos aros colgantes de esos que tienen muchas tiras que caen y se mueven todo el tiempo **_(N/A: Y que se te enganchan en el pelo!!! Sorry, pero me encanta describir la ropa)._** Ya todos listos salieron de la habitacion y le avisaron a la señora Weasley que llegarian tarde.

Salieron de la madriguera y caminaron aproximadamente un kilometro hasta llegar al pueblo, donde habia una discoteca muy buena. Pagaron las entradas y pasaron.

Inmediatamente se pusieron a bailar la musica que sonaba que era la de D12, My Band. Bailaron mucho, hata que se hicieron las 12:30, cuando decidieron tomar un trago. Los chicos pidieron Vodka mientra que las chicas quisieron probar el Fernet con Coca-Cola.

Se quedaron en la barra hasta que terminaron los tragos y volvieron a la pista, donde las chicas se pusieron mas sexys que nunca y bailaban Lose My Breath de Destiny's Child. Ginny una que otra vez baialaba con chicos que la invitaban, pero sino baialba con Ron, que cuando se llevaban a Ginny él invitaba a otras chicas que andaban solas por ahi.

Harry y Hermione siempre estaban juntos, salvo en las canciones que se bailan en ronda, en las cuales estaban los cuatro juntos. Habia veces en las que Hermione iba al baño y los chicos la paraban por ahi y le pedian bailar, pero ella, cortesmente, les decia que no podia.

Comenzó a sonar una cancion de Robbie Williams que era de ritmo lento y se llamaba Angels. Ron y Ginny bailaron juntos ya que no les gustaba bailar ese tipo de canciones con desconocidos y Harry y hermione, super apretaditos, bailaron en su mundo. Despues volvieron las musicas rapidas y movidas.

Ellos volvieron a la barra y tomaron un par de tragos mas de lo que habian pedido anteriormente. Con eso les bastó para estar casi totalmente borrachos y con lo poco de razon que les quedaba decidieron, a eso de las 3 de la madrugada, volver a la Madriguera.

Ginny se fue a su habitacion una vez alli, tambaleandose un poco. Ron subio rapido y Harry y Hermione se quedaron abajo besandose apasionadamente para luego subir, sin soltar sus labios aun, para entrar a la habitacion donde solía dormir Percy, la cual sabian que estaba vacia, y recostarse en la cama, embriagados de pasion y calentura... y no nos olvidemos de la palabra **AMOR.**

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Les gustó? Se que estuve algo pesada con lo de las marcas pero tendran que perdonarme. Hubo alguien por ahi, creo q era Monik, que me pidio que en este cap haya algo en especial, pero no... hay que esperar al proximo capi para ver que pasa... prometo que alguna vez voy a cumplir lo que me pediste, jeje.**

**Ahora les contesto revs y despues es Spoiler que estuve suprimiendo en los demas capis.**

**Monik:** _Siempre respondo tu rev primero... sera porque sos la que primero lo manda, no? Jejeje... bueno, perdon si no eras vos la que me habia pedido eso, es que no me acuerdo muy bien... Bueno, la cosa es que puedo asegurarte que es casi seguro que en el proximo cap va a pasar lo que estoy casi segura que vos me pediste, jeje... que kilombo. Un beso grande. Bye... ¿Te gusto el capi? Decilo en otro rev, plis._

**RoHermione:** _Bueno, gracias por leer la historia, no se si demoré mucho... la cosa es que, bueno... estoy de vacaciones y cada vez me invitan a hacer una cosa distinta por la tarde, a lo cual no puedo negarme porq todo lo q me proponen suena sumamente divertido. Una persona ya me habia dicho lo de la opcion pero no sabia como cambiarla, pero gracias a que toke todos los links descubrí el como, gracias de todas formas. Le dije que Herm era algo tonta porque asi me parece... a vos no te parece??? A mi si, jeje... no hay una razon en especial. Un beso y mandame otro rev, plis!_

**Bueno... ahora va el Spoileeeeer que aunque es algo cortito, pero es un spoiler:**

_-Harry, Hermione!-. Decia Ginny zarandeandolos para que despierten._

_-Mmm?-._

_-Apurence, despiertence antes de que mis padres los vean-. Pero era demasiado tarde... la señora Weasley estaba en la puerta de la habitacion con el semblante enfadado._

**Bueno... aca termine... esta bueno?? Se imaginan que pasa??? Jeeje... a mi me parece re facil de adivinar...**

**Un gran beso y manden revs. Perdonenme si a alguien no le respondi el rev, es q se me hizo un entrevero con todos los revs y capaz que fue a parar a una carpeta cualquiera alguno.**

**Pipu-Radcliffe**


End file.
